What Jesus Said
"What Jesus Said" is the third episode of the fifth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 51st episode overall. It was written by Executive Story Editor Cristine Chambers and Executive Producer Howard Korder and helmed by regular director Ed Bianchi. It first aired on September 21st, 2014. Plot Synopsis Appearences First Appearences Deaths #Milton - Killed with hammer by Chalky White. #Narcisse's Brothel doorman - Shot in the head by Red Levine. #Narcisse's prostitutes - Shot by Bugsy Siegel and Red Levine. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden (credit only) #Shea Whigham as Elias "Eli" Thompson (credit only) #Stephen Graham as Al Capone (credit only) #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse #Ben Rosenfield as Willie Thompson (credit only) #Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring # Patricia Arquette as Sally Wheet # Matt Letscher as Joseph Kennedy # Mary Bacon as Marie # Olivia Nikkanen as Fern # Boris McGiver as Sheriff Peter Lindsay, 1884 # John Ellison Conlee as Commodore Louis Kaestner, 1884 # Travis Tope as Tommy Darmody # Nolan Lyons as Enoch Thompson, 1884 # Michael Zegen as Bugsy Siegel # Paul Calderon as Arquimedes # Shae D'Lyn as Carolyn Rothstein # John C. Vennema as Lawrence Conors Co-starring #Joel Briel #Carl Burrows #Nicholas Calhoun as Sean #Brian Cali #Byrne Davis, Jr. as Whiskey Whiskers #Christopher J. Domig as the Corner Hotel manager #Caroline Grossman as Mabel #Mark Hamlet #Sara King as the Bartender #John P. Keller as Mr. Beckert #Paul Krasner as a Hobo #David Neal Levin #Georgie Ximenes Lifsher as Kitty #Thomas Lyons #Victoria Mack #Martin Markaj as Red Levine #Warner Miller as Milton #Mary Murphy #R. Alex Murray #Richard Rowan #Richard Saudek #Donna Kendall Stearns #Daniel J. Watts as the Narcisse Brothel doorman #Michael Winther as Conors & Gould attorney #Victoria Finehout-Vigil as a dancer #Colleen Grate as a dancer #Anne Hugus as a dancer #Katherine Roarty as a dancer #Courtney Rottenberger as a dancer #Jessy Smith as a dancer Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Kate Sanford, A.C.E. - Editor #Jonathan Freeman, A.S.C. - Director of Photography #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Co-Producer #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #Brad Carpenter - Producer #Rick Yorn - Producer #Allen Coulter - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Eugene Kelly - Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorsese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Cristine Chambers - Writer #Howard Korder - Writer #Ed Bianchi - Director Closing credits #Chris Place - Stunt Coordinator #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Julie A. Bloom - First Assistant Director (AD) #Jessica Pollini - Second AD #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #John Flavin - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Cristine Chambers - Executive Story Editor #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #David Yazbek - Original Music #Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - Recorded Songs #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Videos File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Episode 2 Recap (HBO)|Recap - 5x02 "The Good Listener" File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Episode 3 Preview (HBO)|Preview - 5x03 "What Jesus Said" File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Inside the Episode 3 (HBO)|Inside the Episode - 5x03 "What Jesus Said" Reception Memorable Quotes References External Links *"What Jesus Said" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 5 on Wikipedia *"What Jesus Said" on IMDb